Etofenamate, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatoric analgesic, is used as a therapeutic agent for pains caused by stiff shoulders and muscle weariness, contusion, distortion and so on in form of ointments and gels. However, in regard to the ointments and the gels, the control of the amount to be administered is difficult, and as a volatile alcohol is mixed in the preparations, skin-irritation and peculiar smell thereby have been become problematic. Furthermore, when using the preparations, there is such a demerit that hands or clothes are apt to dirty.
To make up for such demerits of the preparations, there is a report on patches in which a synthetic rubber is used. For example, in Japanese patent publication A 63-246327, are described patches which contain etofenamate as a drug, styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (SIS block copolymer), an adhesive resin, liquid paraffin, liquid gum and an antioxidant. However there is a room to improve the dermal permeability of etofenamate and skin-irritation in the patches.